Las pruebas
by Loser93
Summary: Tras ser secuestrada mientras trabaja, Ino es encerrada en un misterioso lugar, despues de ser liberada, tendrá que completar unas pruebas si quiere volver a ver la luz del sol.


**Disclaimer: La saga Naruto y sus elementos no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sin más dilación, empecemos.**

 **Fic regalo para Naoko-eri.**

 _Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la aldea de Konoha, los pajarillos cantaban, los ancianos iban por la calle, los shinobis patrullaban la aldea, y en la Floristería Yamanaka, la joven Ino trabajaba duramente para volver a su casa y arreglarse un poco antes de salir a una cita con Sai._

-Hoy por fin tendré mi segunda cita con Sai -pensaba la joven sonriente, cuando de repente una luz oscura apareció detrás de ella, de la cual salió un hombre alto que le tapó la boca.

-Pero que... -no pudo hablar más cuando se desmayó.

En una sala totalmente oscura salvo por una luz muy blanca, Ino estaba encadenada a una pared, y entonces una voz empezó a hablar.

-Ino, Ino, ¿me oyes? Estas despierta, rubita.

-Si, ¿quien eres y por que estoy aquí?

-Las preguntas las hago yo, ¿comprendes?

-¡No, quiero que me lo digas ahora!

-Todo a su debido tiempo, pero como mi amabilidad no conoce limites, te dejaré hacer una pregunta ahora.

-Esta bien, ¿por que estoy aquí?

-Excelente pregunta, estas aquí porque yo quiero.

-¿¡Que clase de respuesta es esa, estupido!? -exclamó muy molesta -¿¡por que cojones estoy aquí, hablame maldito!?

-No insultes por favor.

-¿Que no te insulte? ¡Imbécil! ¡Bastardo!

-¡He dicho que no insultes, maldita bruja!

-¿¡Maldita bruja!? ¿¡Como te atreves a llamarme así!? Yo soy una dulce princesita, preciosa, amable y cariñosa -dijo con prepotencia la rubia.

 _Entonces la voz empezó a reír fuertemente._

-¿De que te ríes!? ¡Habla!

-¡De ti me rio, tonta! Jajajajaja.

-¡No te burles!

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo si soy amable así que te diré por que estas aquí.

-Bien, ya puedes empezar.

-Vale, quiero jugar a un juego contigo.

-¿Juego? ¿Que clase se juego? ¿Sexual?

-Oh no, no, eres muy pequeña para mi gusto.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Un juego, así de simple, la cosa es, ¿estas dispuesta a jugar?

-Con tal de salir de este lugar, hare lo que haga falta.

-Así me gusta.

-Además, seguro que cuando vean que no estoy me rescataran.

-¿Rescatarte? Por favor, para ellos tu estas ahí.

-¿Que has dicho? -preguntó un poco asustada.

-Que para ellos tu sigues ahí, en la tienda.

-¿Como es eso posible?

-Míralo por ti misma.

 _De la pared que había delante suyo apareció una televisión, en esta se podía ver a Ino trabajando con una barrera verde invisible rodeando la floristería._

-Eres un maldito desgraciado.

-Lo sé -contesto riendo un poco para luego ponerse serio -he dicho que no insultes.

-Bueno, da igual, dime que debo hacer para que me dejes marchar.

-¿Sigues aceptando?

-Ya he dicho que si, ahora habla.

-Vale pues...

 _La habitación se ilumino completamente, las paredes eran muy blancas y una enorme puerta cubierta de sangre se imponía delante de ella, allí mismo donde estaba la televisión antes, en el suelo habían tres cadáveres en estado de descomposición._

-¡Urgh, que asco! ¿Quien son estas personas y por que están muertas?

-No quieras saberlo, bien, cambiando de tema, dentro de esta gente hay tres llaves, pero solo una de ellas abre la puerta, ¡encuéntralas!

-No pienso tocar estos cadáveres con mis delicadas manos.

-¿Sabes? No estas en condiciones de exigir nada, si quieres irte, encuéntrala.

 _Y sin decir nada más, la voz se calló y las cadenas se soltaron._

-¿¡Voz!? ¡Oye! ¿Donde estas? Háblame -dijo desesperada Ino -maldición, supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

Se acerco a uno de ellos y empezó a buscar entre la ropa, al no encontrar nada, decidió abrirlo y al meter la mano entre los órganos putrefactos, sintió que tocaba algo, al tirar hacia ella saco una llave sucia y de tres muescas.

-Esto es asqueroso, y aun me quedan dos -suspiro molesta y asqueada.

Luego rebusco en los otros dos cuerpos y las encontró.

-Muy bien, a ver cual será la correcta -empezó a probar y vio que ninguna funcionaba -¿¡pero esto que es!? ¡Me has engañado! Maldito.

 _Misteriosamente, la voz volvió a hablar._

-¿Había dicho que estaban dentro de esta gente?

-Si.

-Ups, error mío, jeje, quería decir dentro de ellos y de ti.

-¿De mi? ¿¡Tengo una llave en mi interior!?

-Algo así.

 _Entonces busco entre su ropa, y vio una llave con la marca de una cruz en su bolsillo interior._

-Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabes también?

-No, gracias -contestó burlonamente.

 _La chica se acercó a la puerta y usó la llave para abrirla._

-Excelente.

-Te recomiendo que cojas una arma.

-¿Por que? Crees que puedo confiar en ti después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Pues no lo hagas, si no confías, así de fácil.

-Entonces lo haré.

-Bien.

 _En el suelo, vio una palanca de tamaño mediano y color rojo, tras cogerla, abrió la puerta y entró en la siguiente sala._

-Bienvenida a la segunda prueba.

-¿¡Que demonios es esto!?

 _En esta habitación, unas manchas blancas cubrían parte de una pared, en el suelo había una bolsa y dentro habían tres rodillos de amasar pan._

-¿Y que debo hacer aquí?

-Fácil, saca lo que hay en la bolsa, y úsalo para limpiar la pared.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, si lo haces te ensenaré algo.

-Dime que es.

-Todo a su debido tiempo.

 _La joven abrió la bolsa y saco los rodillos, que uso para limpiar la pared, diez minutos después ya había terminado._

-Listo, ha sido facilito.

-Eres una mujer, claro que ha sido facilito.

-Machista.

-Calladita estás más bonita.

-Ahora enséname lo que ocultas.

-Vale.

 _La pared que Ino limpio, se levanto y allí sentado en el suelo y con el pene sucio, encontró a Lee._

-¿Lee? Un momento... ¿¡Me has hecho limpiar semen!?

-Es posible.

-Además de machista, eres un cerdo.

-¡Desátame, por favor! No quiero que me veas así -dijo sonrojado.

Acto seguido, la chica desato a su compañero y este desapareció.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Donde esta Lee?

-Su cuerpo no esta aquí, esto era su alma.

-¿Que tipo de persona es? ¿Un brujo?

-No, no soy un brujo, si es lo que crees, solo soy alguien que busca divertirse.

-¿Me has leído el pensamiento? ¿Como es eso posible?

-Ya dije que no preguntases, ¿seguimos?

-Si, quiero salir ya.

-Entendido -acto seguido aparecieron dos puertas -mira, en una de estas puertas hay una pista, en cambio, la otra tiene un animal salvaje y hambriento, elige sabiamente.

-Maldición, ¿cual será la correcta?

 _Tras un rato pensando, se decidió por la derecha, tras abrirla, vio un trozo de papel encima de una columna iluminada por un foco._

-Menos mal -se acerco y leyó la nota -si salvar a tu próximo compañero quieres, al enemigo siguiente deberás vencer -tras leerlo, la sala se ilumino todo y en la izquierda se abrió una pequeña puerta, de la que salió un animalito indefenso.

-¿Tengo que matar a ese animal?

-Si, pero hazlo rápidamente.

-No pienso dañarle.

-¡Hazlo ya!

-¡He dicho que no!

-Nina tonta, deberías haberlo hecho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

 _Para sorpresa de Ino, el animal quedo muerto de pie, entonces empezó a temblar, cuando la pared se rompió y apareció un monstruo cinco veces mas grande que el animal indefenso al cual se trago sin pestañear._

-¿Que diablos es este bicho? Es un monstruo horrible.

 _La criatura Marron empezó a oler el aire, saco sus garras, movió su gran cola terminada en una bola de pinchos y mostro sus colmillos amenazadoramente mientras salían gotas de sangre y su aliento olía fatal._

-Ya sabes que hacer, ¡mátalo!

-Es imposible, no puedo hacer algo así.

-¡O muere él, o mueres tu, haz tu elección!

-Si no tengo mas remedio...

 _La criatura se abalanzó hacia ella para morderla, pero esta logro esquivarlo moviéndose a un lado, haciendo que el animal se golpeara._

-¡Shintesin no Jutsu! -la joven trato de entrar en su mente para controlarlo, pero no le hizo ningún efecto -¿por que no puedo hacerlo?

-Una cosita de nada que no había dicho, no puedes usar chakra, esta anuladito.

-Hijo de puta, ¿por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Perdón, pues se me había olvidado, no cometes nunca errores?

-¡Pero no tan tontos como esos! -volvió a quitarse del medio -¿entonces que debo hacer?

-Encuentra la forma, a partir de aquí estás sola.

-¡Mierda! ¿Que hago, que hago? ¡Ya lo tengo! Usaré la palanca que he conseguido, aunque no tengo mucha fuerza para golpear muy fuerte.

 _El rugido del animal la puso en alerta, y preparo la palanca para asestarle un golpe, este se volvió a abalanzar contra ella, pero sin apartarse lo golpeo del morro y este la arañó en el brazo derecho._

-¡Joder como duele! -exclamó cogiéndose del hombro, para con la otra mano pegarle en la espalda con la palanca.

-Espero haber logrado algo.

 _La bestia se recupero, cuando Ino aprovecho para atacar su rodilla por detrás y luego otra vez en la espalda, entonces vio varios huesos y corrió a coger uno, pero el animal se acerco a ella, por lo que decidió tirarle la palanca en la frente, haciéndole parar momentáneamente, por lo que se acerco a toda prisa y le clavo el hueso en un ojo, cogió la palanca del suelo y lo pego con todas fuerzas repetidamente en la cabeza hasta que lo hizo caer, ella también cayo sentada._

-¿L-lo he logrado? -aguantándose el brazo se acerco al monstruo lentamente y al tirar la cabeza hacia delante, y este abrió el ojo y clavó todos los dientes en su hombro.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Muere monstruo! -agarró su palanca y volvió a golpearlo con mas fuerza, partiéndole la cabeza mientras la sangre salpicaba en Ino, luego hundió mas la costilla que le había clavado a la criatura en el ojo y atravesándole parte del cerebro, matándolo al instante -¡ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

Después de matarlo y escucho la voz, se arranco un trozo de falda y la uso para taparse la mordida del hombro.

-¿Te has divertido?

-¡Sabes que no! Cuantas de estas malditas pruebas quedan.

-Ya lo sabrás...

-¿Cuando será eso?

-Pronto, muy pronto, ahora si estas lista prepárate para la siguiente habitación.

 _Una nueva puerta se abrió e Ino no tuvo mas remedio que entrar en ella, ahí dentro había una enorme caja de cristal llena de insectos, y otros animales que asustarían a cualquier hombre o mujer._

-¿No pretenderás que YO meta la mano ahí dentro?

-Obviamente, solo si quieres rescatar el alma de otro de tus amigos.

-¡Mierda! -se acerco y metió la mano en el agujero, buscando en el recipiente llego a recibir mordiscos y picaduras, al final, al fondo de todo encontró un papel cubierto con un plástico.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -sacó su mano rápidamente, y vio que estaba muy roja e hinchada -¡como duele!

-Ahora lee el papel y haz lo que ponga.

-Está bien -repasó el papel rápidamente -¿de verdad tengo que hacer esto?

-Claro, para eso esta escrito.

-Si no hay mas remedio... -suspiró -Dale alegría a tu cuerpo, Macarena, dale alegría a tu cuerpo... -mientras Ino cantaba y bailaba la canción, delante suyo se abría una puerta poco a poco, al terminar esta ya estaba abierta, corrió y al entrar desató a Tenten.

-Gracias a Dios has llegado, Ino.

-No te preocupes, ya te desato -al hacerlo, el cuerpo de Tenten desapareció -otro menos.

-Excelente Yamanaka, te aplaudo, ¿estás lista para continuar?

-¡Si! No me voy a acobardar.

 _Y así, Ino siguió pasando de habitación en habitación, pasando pruebas desagradables y otras innombrables para salvar a sus amigos._

-Ahora atraviesa la puerta y rescata a tu último amigo.

 _Sin mediar palabra, entró en la sala, y liberó a Naruto._

-Muchas gracias, Ino-chan -este sonrió y desapareció.

 _Sin darse cuenta, unos tentáculos se movían detrás suyo, uno la cogió de su coleta y las otras intentaban agarrarla de la cabeza._

-Si quieres salvarte, tienes que perder una parte importante de tu cuerpo.

 _Sorprendentemente, saco un kunai y se corto su larga coleta, y los tentáculos desaparecieron._

-Después de tantos problemas, ya puedes entrar, adiós amiga.

 _Una ventana se abrió, e Ino entro en ella con una sonrisa forzada, pero cuando estuvo ahí... Se encontró encerrada en una habitación cerrada sin un lugar para salir._

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, estarás aquí encerrada durante toda tu vida, ¡perra maldita! ¡Aquello que dicen que las rubias son tontas, tienen toda la razón! -habló la voz con tono de burla -¿no dices nada? Claro que no, si no tienes lengua, jajajaja, pobre chica infeliz.

 _Las luces de la habitación se apagaron y la joven cayó de rodillas llorando._

-No tengas miedo, Ino-chan.

Al oír la voz, busco para ver de donde provenía y una figura detrás de ella con su mano en el hombro.

-Eres fuerte, no te pongas así.

-Ese infeliz ha hecho mal al meterse contigo,

-Nuestras almas están junto a ti, no te vamos a dejar sola, somos amigos.

 _Entonces se vio rodeada por diez figuras y lloro de emoción, una aura brillo y todo se ilumino, además de que se curaron sus heridas._

-¿¡Me oyes, voz!? ¡Si es así prepárate porque te voy a matar! -llena de rabia, dió un grito tan fuerte que se destruyo todo a su alrededor, y así vio a un encapuchado de espaldas -¡tu eres el culpable de todo y yo me voy a vengar!

-Excelente guapita, me has encontrado, ¿pero crees poder matarme? -se dió la vuelta mientras la ropa que llevaba desaparecía y mostro su forma original.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Tu eres... Asuma-sensei!?

-Veo que aun lo recuerdas, si, soy Asuma Sarutobi, hijo de Hiruzen y tío de Konohamaru! -exclamo con los brazos abiertos y mirando hacia arriba.

-No, no lo eres. -contesto con la mirada sombría -no se que abras hecho, ¡pero tu no eres él! -grito señalándolo con el dedo y mirándolo con furia.

-¿Estas diciendo que no soy real?

-Este es el cuerpo de Asuma-sensei, pero tú no eres él.

-¡Dilo, Ino, dilo! Se que lo sabes.

-No se como lo abras hecho, pero has poseído su cuerpo, ¿he acertado?

-Muy bien -dijo aplaudiendo con sarcasmo -respuesta acertada, mas que Asuma, soy su incorpóreo.

-¡Me da igual lo que seas, acabare contigo y saldré de aquí!

-¡Eso si yo te lo permito! -sacó dos cuchillas y las imbuyó en viento, para correr hacia la rubia.

-Pobre iluso... ¡Amaterasu! -de su ojo lanzo una llamarada de fuego negro, que el enemigo corto con sus cuchillas -muy lento -creó una espada y bloqueo las armas.

-¿¡Como has hecho eso!?

-Tu no mereces saber eso, tan solo te diré que has cometido un error muy grave!

-¿Error? ¡Yo no cometo errores!

-¡Has elegido a la chica que no debías y has atacado a sus amigos! ¡Y mis amigos, son mi poder! -en un movimiento rápido cortó las manos de su enemigo, quien se alejaba a paso lento hacia atrás.

-¡Zorra! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Sera si te dejo! -creó un brazo de chakra y lo agarro de la cabeza, para estamparlo contra la pared -mira, puedo perdonar que me hayas hecho enfrentar a esa bestia, que haya removido cadáveres, haber hecho que me corte la lengua, pero hacer cortar mi cabello, eso no te lo perdonare! ¡Jamás! -en cada mano creo un Rasengan imbuyendo uno con chakra Raiton y el otro con chakra Katon, los lanzo contra Asuma quien se electrocuto y luego se quemo desintegrándose lentamente.

-¡Volveré, Ino Yamanaka, volveré y nunca lo podrás impedir! -exclamó antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Lo he logrado -cayó de culo en el suelo mientras cogía aire -y ahora como salgo de aquí -suspiro cansada, cuando noto algo que se movía en el suelo -¿que será eso?

 _Sorprendentemente, una figura negra y opaca se mostro ante ella, al ponerse de pie la figura se acerco a ella y la traspaso._

-Has ganado esta vez, pero la próxima no será tan fácil -la voz de Asuma distorsionada resonó en su cabeza y tras un grito, Ino despertó toda llena de sudor en su habitación y con Sai al lado.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?

-Si, mi amor, tan solo he tenido una pesadilla -suspiró y se tumbó de lado, pero sintió un dolor en su hombro, al vérselo vio que tenia la herida de un mordisco -o puede que no -dijo la joven mirando fijamente al lector del fic.

Fin.


End file.
